The Cure For A Bad Day
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kate goes to Rick after a bad day at work and he's her cure for a bad day


My first real attempt at a rated M fic it's a standalone Castle and Becket are together but haven't slept together "yet"

Disclaimer: Yeah right if I owned Castle we'd have rated M scenes! LOL Nope Andrew Marlowe owns them.

The Cure For A Bad Day

Kate sighed she was glad this day was finally over she loved her job but on days like this she couldn't wait to go home. She packed up her things and went to shut down her computer catching a glimpse of herself in the screen. The bruise on her cheek was turning purple. "What part of freeze NYPD don't they understand" she mutters wincing as she stood up. She glanced at the empty chair. She missed him today but he had chapters he had to write.

After saying goodnight to Ryan and Esposito she rode the elevator down to the garage and got into her car driving to the loft. Once there Kate stood there a minute just staring at the door before she slowly lifted her hand knocking.

Castle heard the knock he saved his work glad for the distraction. He left his office and walked to the door opening it."Kate? Are you okay?" he asked seeing the bruise on her cheek "What happened" he wondered.

Kate didn't say anything she stepped inside and fell into his arms "Rick" she whimpered into his chest.

"Hey it's okay" he closed the door with his foot and led her to the couch. "What happened Kate" he asked again gently touching her bruised cheek.

"A suspect" she started "He said he wasn't going to let some whore cop take him down he fought me I took an elbow to the face and when I hit the ground he kicked me several times" she told him as she slowly lifted her shirt revealing the bruises on her arms and abdomen.

Castle was angry "My God Kate I'm sorry I should have been there" he whispered running his finger tips lightly over the bruises on her abdomen.

Kate closed her eyes savoring his soft touch. "Its okay Rick all that matters is you're here now"

"I still should have been there I could have protected you" he looked at her his blue eyes filled with love and concern. "Why don't I draw you a nice hot bubble bath" he started to get up but she pulled him back.

"I don't want a bubble bath" she whispers

"Tell me what you want I'll give it to you Kate" he replies

"I want you" she leans in meshing her lips with his kissing him.

Castle breaks the kiss when she starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Kate" he started taking her hands in his.

She sat there in her bra and slacks biting her lip tears pooling in her hazel eyes. "Don't you want me" her voice quivered

He wanted her, God he wanted her, but she was injured and in pain he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted their first time to be filled with pleasure and love. "How could I not want you Kate, but you're sore and bruised I wouldn't want to hurt you"

"You won't hurt me" she promised "Please Rick" she blinked back a few tears "Make me forget, Show me how good touching can feel"

Castle stood up with out saying anything he took Kate by the hand and led her to his bedroom they stood at his bed he leans in kissing her running his tongue over her lips.

Kate parted her lips her tongue meeting his, she wrapped her arms around him pressing her body into his feeling his arousal.

Castle broke the kiss and smiled at her as he reached behind her undoing the clasp of her bra the lace fell from her body falling to the carpet. Kate's hands suddenly flew up covering the scar between her breasts. He gently grasped her small hands in his larger ones "It's okay Kate" he whispers moving her hands away. His breathe caught in his throat when he saw the small round scar a reminder of the day he almost lost her. He closed his eyes trying to fight the images of her laying in the grass her blood soaking his clothes as he lay on top of her.

"Rick" Kate whispered setting her hand on his face her thumb gently stroking his cheek his slight stubble tickling her skin. "It's okay I'm here" she takes his hand placing it between her breasts so he can feel her heart beat "I'm here" she whispered again.

Castle opens his eyes "I love you" he whispers kissing her then moving his lips down to her scar kissing it gently before moving to her breasts licking around the nipple before taking the small hardened nub into his mouth sucking and nipping. Kate moaned tangling her fingers in his hair pushing her chest into him. He moves to her other breast showing it the same attention as its twin. He suddenly releases her nipple with a pop and pushes her down on the bed so she's sitting. He kneels down in front of her and unbuttons her slacks. He looks up at her; he pushes her slacks down her prefect long legs when she nods and smiles. He stops long enough to remove her high heel boots tossing them and the slacks aside.

Kate sits on the edge of his bed in nothing but a tiny pair of black lacy panties. "You're so beautiful" he runs his hands slowly up her legs. She leans back a little parting her legs giving him access. He glides one finger over her center feeling the heat and wetness through the fabric of her panties. He looked up at her as he slid two fingers under the fabric pushing them into her.

Kate moaned loudly as he pumped his fingers once, twice, three times before pulling them out. She was going to protest but she didn't have time to, he slid her panties off, grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed and dipped his head between her legs running his tongue along her wet folds.

"Ooh Yes! Oh God! Rick!" Kate moaned squeezing his head with her hips.

Castle teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue causing her to buck her hips he gently laid a hand on her abdomen to stop her. He moved his mouth to her clit he laid his tongue flat over the tiny rosebud before drawling it into his mouth sucking and nipping it.

"Oh fuck ! Yes yes yes!" Kate moaned tossing her head back. His mouth and tongue along with the feel of his stubble against her skin was driving her wild she never knew it could be like this Josh never went down on her Will was so damn sloppy his idea of going down on her was kissing her thighs and licking her like she was a popsicle and Tom she never slept with him.

"Rick!" she cried out "I'm cuming" she moans tossing her head back again her body shaking with an orgasm.

Castle kept licking and sucking her folds till her body stopped shaking he licked her clean and moved up her body kissing her.

Kate moaned tasting herself on his lips. She broke the kiss and grinned "You have on way too many clothes" she sat up moving her hands under his t-shirt pushing it off him. She ran her finger tips over his chest. He hid an amazing body under those suits. Her lips joined her fingers she kissed her way down his warm skin stopping at his sweat pants. She stood up and gripped the waistband of his sweatpants pushing them and his boxers off leaving him naked. Kate stared at his erection he was definitely well endowed. She grinned as she pushed him on the bed kneeling in front of him.

"Kate" he started knowing what she was about to do "You don't have to" he told her.

"You tasted me now its my turn to taste you" she wrapped her small hand around his thick dick stroking it a few times before taking him in her mouth.

Just the feel of being in her mouth caused him to moan. She started to lick and suck his length. "Mmm God, Fuck Kate!" he moaned tangling his fingers in her long curls.

Kate grinned against him she glides her teeth gently over his cock stopping at the tip sucking it hard between her lips before taking al of him in her mouth again sucking his throbbing member swirling her tongue all around him.

Castle knew he was close he moans saying her name when she suddenly pulls away before he can cum. "Kate" he whines "You can't leave me like this" he looks down at his still hardened erection.

"Oh I'm not" she smiles climbing on the bed "I want you Castle, I want you now"

Castle moves over her parting her legs with his knee. He has his cock at her entrance but hasn't entered her "You sure Kate maybe you should be on top" he asked concerned about her bruises not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm sure, I'm fine, Rick please" Kate moans moving her hips.

Castle nods pushing his length into her she feels so tight he's afraid he'll explode that second.

Kate lets out a small gasp when he enters her no man has ever filled her like he does.

"You okay Kate, did I hurt you" he asked when he heard her gasp.

"No I'm okay you're just bigger" she blushes

"Bigger? Ooh bigger" he grinned "Bigger that Dr. Motorcycle boy" he asked

"Castle!" she rolled her eyes "Do you want to talk about my ex or do you want to fuck me" she moaned moving her hips again.

"Such language Detective" he teases

"Castle just move" she begs moving against him.

He obeys starting to thrust in and out of her. She winces a little as his body rubs against her bruises but the discomfort is soon gone. She runs her hands down his back grabbing his prefect ass pushing him deeper into her.

Castle pulls out and slams back into her thrusting hard and fast moving his hand between them he rubs and pinches her clit.

"Oh god yes yes! Rick! Fuck! Yes!" Kate moans loudly.

Castle pulled her closer to him pounding into her pressing her into the mattress.

"Rick!" Kate cried out "I'm close!" she moaned

Castle rubbed her clit and kept slamming into her feeling her walls grip him as her orgasm took over. His thrusts got sloppy but he kept going until he felt his own release. With one final thrust he he came emptying himself inside her. After a few minutes he withdraws his softening member from her. He rolls on his side pulling her to him. "Are you okay I heard you wince" he admits kissing her sweaty temple.

"At first the friction hurt the bruises but it didn't last." She smiled running her thumb over his stubble.

"So did you like it" Castle asks

"Mmm you were right I had no idea" she grins kissing him.

"I love you Kate, always" he whispers pulling her closer.

"I love you too Rick" she lays her head on him "Thank you for being my cure for a bad day"

Castle's heart swelled when she said she loved him too. "Always" he murmured holding her close he knew she was it, she was going to be the third and final Mrs. Castle someday.

Kate had the same though she knew she was wrapped in the arms of her one and done and she couldn't be happier and her bad day was definitely forgotten.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers this is my first attempt at a rated M fluffy smut fic so be nice I hope you all like it. Caskett hugs for all and 9 more days until season 7! Oh and PS I know I switched the lines from After The Storm lol


End file.
